A Different Kind of Friendship
by Potter-Malfoy-Lover123
Summary: Neji and Sakura have been friends for a very long time! Sakura's feelings become more. The question is...Will Neji's? rated T just in case. I don't want to get in trouble


**(Neji)_A Different Kind of Friendship_ (Huyga)**

He was doing what he always was doing, training. I don't think I've seen him do anything else but train! It's not healthy for him. I should know considering that I'm a medical Nin.

I jumped out of my tree slash hiding place to talk to him and to get him to stop training! "Neji," I said approaching him, "you need to stop training! You'll hurt yourself." "Hn," Was his only response. "Neji, I'm not kidding! I'll drag you all the way from here to the Huyga compound if I have to!" I warned.

"FINE," Neji said exasperated. "Thank You," I simply stated. "Was that all you wanted Sakura?" Neji sighed. Instead of answering I opened the bento box and gave some rice to him. He chuckled and took the rice.

You may not have noticed by Neji's previous actions, this is a regular thing. Every day I come for lunch and get him to stop training. After awhile we became really great friends. Everyone was really surprised that Neji Huyga actually could hang out with someone. After time though, I started actually liking him! That isn't very good.

"Sakura. Sakura? SAKURA," I came out of my thoughts to Neji screaming my name. "Oh, I'm sorry Neji, I was just thinking," I commented sort of distracted by the way the sweat was dripping down his face. He looked like he didn't believe me, but knowing I had a temper decided it was better to drop the subject.

When we finished our lunch one of Tsunade's birds flew down with a message for me. I went into panic mode and quickly grabbed letter. It said:

_Sakura,_

_You're needed at the hospital immediately! _

_Patient 34 is in critical condition and I can't help_

_Tsunade's_

When I finished reading the letter, I jumped up to go. "I'm sooo sorry Neji, but the hospital needs me! I'll be right back!!" I screamed already running towards the hospital. Since I didn't wait I didn't see the sadness and hurt on Neji's face.

About 2 hours later I returned to the training spot just knowing that Neji was there. However when I got there I saw something I would never have wanted to see. Neji and Ten-Ten were making out right under the tree where we had eaten.

I made a small gasp but not enough to be heard. I was about to leave when I saw Neji push Ten-Ten off of him. "What's your problem? I don't like you that way! I was waiting here for Sakura and you just come up here and kiss me! God get out here." Neji said emotionlessly. I gave a small smile and waited for her to leave before I made my presence known.

When she left I came up to Neji and touched his shoulder. He jumped not expecting me. He turned and looked at me really long and hard. "What?" I asked quietly. "I know you were there. I swear she kissed me and I didn't kiss her." He said really fast. "Whoa, hold on there, if you wanted to kiss her that's your business not mine." I stated even if it hurt me on the inside.

His eyes had a flash of hurt in them. He looked really sad and then said surprising me, "Does that mean that you don't care if I like you or not?" My eyes winded a considerable amount. "Are you asking me out? If you are the answers yes!" I responded without even thinking.

He looked up with hope in his eyes. "Really," Neji asked like a two year old about to get ice cream. Instead of answering I kissed him. When we pulled apart we hugged. I said goodnight to him and started to walk away as it was already around dinner time.

However, I didn't get very far before he pulled me against his chest. Neji whispered in my ear," So, Saturday, pick you up at 5. Dress nice we're going out, what do you say?" he asked a question but it was more of a demand. "Of course," I said.

As I was walking home I thought to myself how much things had changed. _'I used to like Sasuke Uchiha, but when he returned I realized he was just a prat. Now I'm dating Neji Huyga. It's different, I'll tell you that, but I wouldn't have it any other way'_, I thought smiling.

**AN: Thank You very much for reading this story! I appreciate it very much**


End file.
